Screen Actors Guild Foundation Gaming Pals
Celebrities 1995 # Batman Forever # Cutthroat Island # Judge Dredd # Justice League Task Force # NFL Quarterback Club 96 # Stargate # True Lies # Venom/Spider-Man: Separation Anxiety # WWF Raw # White Men Can't Jump # Highlander: The Last of the MacLeods # Defender 2000 # Brett Hull NHL Hockey # Mega Max X3 # Street Fighter: The Movie # X-Men: Children of the Atom # FIFA Soccer 96 # Donkey Kong Country 2: Diddy's Kong Quest # Donkey Kong Land # EarthBound # Street Fighter II: The World Warrior # The Adventures of Batman and Robin # Garfield: Caught in the Act # Virtua Fighter # Chrono Trigger # Doom # Mortal Kombat 3 1996 # Resident Evil # Super Mario 64 # Pilotwings 64 # Wave Race 64 # Sonic 3D Blast # Pokemon Red 1997 # Fallout # Final Fantasy VII # GoldenEye 007 # Star Fox 64 # Gran Turismo 1998 # Metal Gear Solid # Banjo-Kazooie # F-Zero X # Resident Evil 2 # Unreal # Pokemon Blue # Sonic Adventure # The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time # Crash Bandicoot 3: Warped # Tekken 3 # Mario Golf # Pokemon Stadium # Pokemon Yellow 1999 # Star Wars: Episode I - Racer # Conker's Pocket Tales # Donkey Kong 64 # Pokemon Snap # Super Smash Bros. # Ape Escape # Final Fantasy VIII # Gran Turismo 2 # Tony Hawk's Pro Skater 2000 # Excitebike 64 # Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards # Banjo-Tooie # The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask # Paper Mario # Mario Tennis # Pokemon Gold # Pokemon Silver # Chrono Cross # Final Fantasy IX # Tekken Tag Tournament 2001 # Conker's Bad Fur Day # Metal Gear Solid 2: Sons of Liberty # Halo: Combat Envolved # Star Wars Rogue Leader: Rogue Squadron II # Super Smash Bros. Melee # Wave Race: Blue Storm # Pikmin # Luigi's Mansion # Project Gotham Racing # Devil May Cry # Jak and Daxter: The Precursor Legacy # Silent Hill 2 # Grand Theft Auto 3 # Dead and Alive 3 # 2002 # Super Mario Sunshine # The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker # The Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past w Four Swords # Metroid Fusion # Star Fox Adventures # Metroid Prime # Animal Crossing # Contra: Shattered Soldier # Ratchet & Clank # Silent Hill 3 2003 # Devil May Cry 2 # Pac-Man Vs. # Mario and Luigi: Superstar Saga # Castlevania: Lament of Innocence # Prince of Persia: The Sands of Time # 2004 # Ninja Gaiden # Spider-Man 2 # Pikmin 2 # Metroid: Zero Mission # Super Mario Advance 4: Super Mario Bros. 3 # Metal Gear Solid: The Twin Snakes # Gran Turismo 4 # Final Fantasy XI # Metal Gear Solid 3: Snake Eater # Fable # Halo 2 # Pokemon FireRed # Pokemon LeafGreen # Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories # Super Mario 64 DS # The Sims 2 # Ratchet & Clank: Up Your Arsenal # Jak III # Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas 2005 # 2005 # Resident Evil 4 # DK: King of Swing # Donkey Kong Jungle Beat # WarioWare: Touched # Pac-Pix # God of War # Battlefield 2 # Call of Duty 2 # The Legend of Zelda: The Minish Cap # Mario Superstar Baseball # Mario Kart DS # Peter Jackson's King Kong 2006 # Metroid Prime Hunters # Dungeons & Dragons Online: Stormreach # Star Wars: Empire at War # New Super Mario Bros. # Wii Sports # WarioWare: Smooth Moves 2007 # The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess # The Lord of the Rings Online: Shadows of Angmar # Unreal Tournament 2007 # Metroid Prime 3: Corruption # Super Mario Galaxy # The Legend of Zelda: Phantom Hourglass # Star Fox Command # Wii Fit # Mario Kart Wii # 2008 # Metal Gear Solid 4: Guns of the Patriots # Super Smash Bros. Brawl # Banjo-Kazooie: Nuts and Bolts # 2009 # Jak and Daxter 2 # Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 # Halo 3: ODST # New Super Mario Bros. Wii # Wii Fit Plus # The Legend of Zelda: Spirit Tracks # The Sims 2 # Mario and Luigi: Bowser's Inside Story # WWE SmackDown vs. Raw 2010 # Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days # Assassin's Creed 2 # Ratchet & Clank Future: A Crack in Time # Gran Turismo Mobile # The Beatles: Rock Band # Wii Sports Resort # 2010 # Crackdown 2 # Sonic Colors # Final Fantasy: The 4 Heroes of Light # Halo: Reach # Batman: The Brave and the Bold – The Videogame # Metroid: Other M # Super Mario Galaxy 2 # Clash of the Titans # Dragon Ball: Origins 2 # Need for Speed: Hot Pursuit # Fable III # Toy Story 3: The Video Game # Sonic the Hedgehog 4: Episode I # Golden Sun: Dark Dawn # Kinect Adventures # Wii Party # Shaun White Skateboarding # Donkey Kong Country Returns # Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja Storm 2 # Mafia II # Castlevania: Lords of Shadow # Lego Harry Potter: Years 1-4 # Dead Rising 2 # The Lord of the Rings: Aragorn's Quest # Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep # PokéPark Wii: Pikachu's Adventure # Tron: Evolution # FIFA 11 # Pac-Man Party # Kirby's Epic Yarn # Assassin's Creed: Brotherhood # Scott Pilgrim vs. the World: The Video Game # WWE SmackDown vs. Raw 2011 # Madden NFL 11 # Mario Sports Mix # Mario vs. Donkey Kong: Mini-Land Mayhem # Rock Band 3 # Castlevania: Harmony of Despair # NBA Jam # Pokémon Ranger: Guardian Signs # Fallout: New Vegas # Metal Gear Solid: Peace Walker # Gran Turismo 5 # Transformers: War for Cybertron # Epic Mickey # God of War III # 2011 # Mario Kart 7 # Steel Diver # Batman: Arkham City # Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 # Guitar Hero: Warriors of Rock # Spider-Man: Edge of Time # Tony Hawk: Shred # Final Fantasy XIV # Nintendogs + Cats # Star Fox 64 3D # Gears of War 3 # Pilotwings Resort # Legend of the Guardians: The Owls of Ga'Hoole # Skylanders: Spyro's Adventure # Rayman Origins # The Lord of the Rings: War in the North # WWE All Stars # Marvel vs. Capcom 3: Fate of Two Worlds # The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword # Lego Star Wars III: The Clone Wars # Call of Duty: Black Ops # GoldenEye 007 # Star Wars: The Old Republic # The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time 3D # Mortal Kombat # X-Men: Destiny 2012 # Kid Icarus: Uprising # Resident Evil: Revelations # Paper Mario: Sticker Star # Kingdom Hearts 3D: Dream Drop Distance # 2013 # Animal Crossing: New Leaf # Metal Gear Rising: Revengeance # 2014 # Karan Brar # Rita Moreno # Mindy Sterling # Jennifer Lawrence # Michael Cera # Steve Zahn # Peter Dinklage # Mayim Bialik # Lena Headey # Jim Parsons # Michael Fassbender # Rob Lowe # Helen Mirren # Claire Danes # Matthew McConaughey 2015 # Barbara Bain # Kevin Costner # Molly Ephraim # Jillian Estell # Peggy Lipton # Benedict Cumberbatch # Felicity Jones # Edward Norton # Owen Wilson # Maggie Gyllenhaal # Uzo Aduba # Emma Stone # Mahershala Ali # Jason Biggs # Debbie Reynolds 2016 # Allison Janney # Ed O'Neill # Christian Slater # Mary Steenburgen # Eva Longoria # Carol Burnett # Brie Larson # Jacob Tremblay # Rachel McAdams # Eddie Redmayne # Liev Schreiber # Idris Elba # Christina Ricci # Bob Odenkirk # Jeffrey Tambor # Ellie Kemper # Bruce Greenwood # Ariel Winter 2017 # Ty Burrell # Viola Davis # Dule Hill # Rashida Jones # Chris Pine # Kiernan Shipka # Wanda Sykes # Justin Theroux # Lily Tomlin # Andrew Garfield # Emily Blunt # Dev Patel # Octavia Spencer # Matthew Broderick # Courtney B. Vance # Bryce Dallas Howard # Sterling K. Brown # Thandie Newton # Anthony Anderson # Jane Fonda # Noah Schnapp # Gary Cole 2018 # Parker Bates # Kristen Bell # Rose Byrne # Lonnie Chavis # Tony Hale # Mackenzie Hancsicsak # Marc Maron # Chrissy Metz # Chris O'Dowd # Reid Scott # Sarah Silverman # Eden Sher # Morgan Freeman # James Franco # Margot Robbie # Sam Rockwell # Laurie Metcalf # Stephen Root # Alexander Skarsgard # Laura Dern # David Harbour # Claire Foy # Aziz Ansari # Jim Broadbent # Lauren Lapkus 2019 # Rami Malek # Oprah Winfrey # Michelle Yeoh # Betty Gilpin